Service providers often employ service representatives to provide customer assistance and support to customers and other users of the service. These service representatives may be permitted to utilize a computing device provided by the service provider in remote locations, thereby increasing the potential range and availability of these service representatives over various regions. Additionally, having service representatives in remote locations may reduce the infrastructure cost for a service provider, as the service provider may no longer be required to maintain centralized office space and to provide other amenities for these service representatives. Despite their many advantages, ensuring that service representatives provide a secure and properly tailored environment for customer interactions may be difficult. For example, despite their best efforts to avoid it, unauthorized persons may utilize the computing device provided by the service provider and potentially obtain customer information and interact with customers and other users of the service. Further, service representatives may utilize the computing device in an undesirable environment, where others may be present or where the environment is not conducive to customer interaction. Additionally, a customer, upon submitting a request for assistance, may be connected to a service representative at random, such that the potential exists that the customer may not be comfortable with the selected service representative. These, in turn, may result in a potentially negative customer experience.